


It's Been Too Long

by Akaina_Skye



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Deathfic, Gen, Sadness, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaina_Skye/pseuds/Akaina_Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed rejoins the military after returning Al back to his own body. With feeling restless at home he needed the action again. This time, however, it didn't end the way that he had planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Been Too Long

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of FMA but please enjoy my story.  
Title: It’s Been Too Long  
Pairing: none really  
Summary: Ed finally returned Al to his own body and rejoins the military after a few years of peace only to end in sadness…

It’s Been Too Long

By: Akaina-Skye

Today was a solemn day for the older alchemist as he made his way up to the one gravestone that had haunted his dreams. Stopping in front of this best friend’s grave, he knelt and removed his hat. He placed a hand on the top of the stone and sighed. 

“I’m so sorry that I don’t come visit more often, Maes,” Furher Mustang said with a cracked voice. “I’ve been a bit preoccupied lately.” He sat down on the grass and looked down to the ground. “Do you remember the Elric brothers? Of course you do, well Ed managed to get Al’s body back a few years back. You would’ve been proud of them. The boys grew up so fast since the last time you saw them. It’s amazing how fast they change in front of your eyes.” Chuckling a bit, Roy scratched the back of his head. “In all honestly, Maes….”

*** 3 Year Ago ***

Ed stood in front of the door that led into Mustang’s office. He was afraid to go in and see the man he hadn’t seen since he managed to get Al’s body back nearly two years prior and ended his military service to spend time with his brother. However, after such a long time away he was getting restless and wanted to get back into the action of things again. He wanted to allow Al and Winry to have time alone, well as much as they could with Pinako still around. The others in the office had welcomed him with open arms, literally, back to the team but they couldn’t make anything official until the Furher gave the okay. 

Taking a deep breath, he lifted his left hand and knocked on the door. It wasn’t long before he heard a grumbled ‘come in’ from the other side of the door. He pushed the door open before entering and closing it behind him. As he approached the desk, he was surprised that Mustang had yet to look up to see who had entered. When he finally reached the desk, he tapped on the wood in front of where Mustang was staring down at. 

A small smile found its way onto Mustang’s face. “It’s been too long, Fullmetal.” 

“It’s only been two years,” he replied, shoving his hands into the pockets of his pants. He had long since let go of the leather pants that he normally donned for a more comfortable fabric. “Al was keeping in contact with you.”

“Yes but seeing you and hearing from your brother are two different things,” the furher stated, nodding for Ed to take a seat as he stood and moved around his desk. 

Ed took a seat on the couch and waited for the other to take a seat. “Actually, that’s kind of the reason I came in today,” Ed sighed, leaning on the arm of the couch. “I wanted to rejoin the military but not as an alchemist. I’ve lost that ability a long time ago.”

“You want to join again? What does Al say about it?”

“He doesn’t like the idea but he wants me to be happy.”

“I thought you’d be happy to have your brother back,” Mustang stated as he watched the younger man turn to look out of the window behind the desk.

“I am but I’m restless at home,” he said, smiling a bit. “Al and Winry are always together going over automail things and such. I’m a third wheel to them and I’d rather have my brother enjoy the things that he may have never gotten to because of me.”

“Edward.” Mustang leaned forward on his knees. “You can’t blame yourself for everything that happened to you when you were kids. I’m sure Al doesn’t blame you for anything.”

Turning back to look at his former superior, Ed shook his head, “I’m sure he doesn’t but I do.” A pause stretched between them for a while before Ed spoke again. “So what do you say? Can you let this poor excuse for Fullmetal to join in on your gang?”

Smiling, Mustang sat back and said, “I believe I could make use of you.”

*** Present ***

“Ed was so much an adult the first time I saw him after he got Al’s body back. The loud obnoxious teenager was gone and replaced by a calm and responsible adult.” He turned to his left and stared off into the distance at the group of people who had gathered up at the top of a hill. “Al, on the other hand, is the same as ever, just as sweet and caring. He and Winry got married last year and are expecting their first child. Gracia is helping them through everything as much as she can and Elysia is excited to have a friend.”

Roy stood and stretched, again looking down at the grave. “Ed is as much trouble, if not, more than he was before when he had alchemy. I have a hard time looking after him now.”

*** 3 Months Ago ***

“Edward, what the hell are you doing?” Mustang yelled to the younger man as he watched him race out of the safe house. “Get back here!”

Ed ignored his commander as he ran across the street, through the cross fire of guns and made his way into the rundown building. He was determined to save the kids that were held hostage in the building, alchemy or no. The mission was to save all of the hostages that were being held in the main base camp of the Cretan city. While they were on their way to their own safe house, he saw a group of Cretan men taking the children into the building. Hand to hand combat had always been a specialty for him outside of the world of alchemy. He was sure that he could into the building and out with little to no trouble. 

Once he was inside, he put his back to the wall and peeked around the corner. He could hear quiet whimpers coming from the room at the end and decided he wanted a better look. Slowly, he turned the corner, made his way toward the room and stopped just outside the opening. Looking inside, he held his hand up to his mouth in a shushing motion when one of the kids spotted him. As quietly as his automail would allow, he snuck up on the man with his back toward him and snapped his neck. When he hit the floor, the noise alerted the other guards that there was someone new in the room. Ed motioned for the kids to leave the room before he felt a stabbing pain in his side when he turned his back to the guards for just one second. Grunting, he tried his best to ignore the pain while he took the other guards out. It took longer than he had wanted but he expected that after the pain was so bad in his side.

Slowly, he made his way out to the hall where the kids had been waiting for him. Smiling slightly, he led the kids to the back of the house where he flagged down another of Mustang’s men to take them to safety.

“Elric, sir, are you okay?” The soldier asked when he noticed the blood seeping through the young man’s shirt. 

“I’ll be fine,” he groaned out, “just get them to safety.”

Nodding, the soldier scurried off with the kids. 

Pressing his hand to his side, he tried to stop the bleeding as much as he could. He leaned against the walls as he made his way back to the front of the building where he saw that Mustang and the others had just arrived inside. 

“Fullmetal? What happened?” Mustang managed to catch him before he passed out. “Get a medic!”

*** Present ***

“He’s always been a handful,” he stated as he glanced once more at the people at the hill. “Always helping people even when he wasn’t asked to and took on more of a burden than anyone had ever thought he could. Who knew he had such a big heart?”

“Sir,” Mustang heard someone call him from atop the hill. “It’s almost time.”

“It’s going to rain again, Maes.” Mustang put his hat back on and turned to join the others on the hill. Before walking up the hill, he asked, “do me a favor and take care of him, Maes, please?”

Edward Elric  
1899-1921  
Brother  
Friend  
Hero of the People

“You think he’ll be alright?”

“He has Riza to look after him and your brother to take care of.”

“You’re right, Hughes.”

“Come on, Ed, your mother is waiting for you.”

“Let’s not keep her waiting.”

AN: um sorry? I was in a depressed mood and this is what I came up with. I am working on my other stories but for now I wrote this.


End file.
